fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Order of the Dawn - Rozdział I
Mamy rok X1080. Mamy też piękny wschód słońca nad nadmorską metropolią noszącą nazwę Oprheus. Miasto to liczy około 8 milionów mieszkańców, co daje mu 3. lokatę w całym Patriam. Jest najważniejszym ośrodkiem naukowym w kraju - to stąd wywodzą się najlepsi wynalazcy i naukowcy, tutaj są najlepsze szkoły i najbardziej rozwinięty przemysł zaawansowany. Oczywiście, nic by tutaj nie ruszyło, gdyby nie magia - Orpheus to miejsce, gdzie technologia i mistyczne siły magii zderzają się ze sobą i współpracują. Widok ogromnych, 70-piętrowych apartamentowców, biurowców oraz kopuł laboratorii i innych budynków z technologicznymi wichajstrami jest właśnie przyczyną zagapienia się głównego bohatera wraz z jego towarzyszem i tym samym rąbnięcia głową w ścianę budynku... thumb|left|370px -Ałć! Szlag niech by to trafił! - krzyknął Matsu - Kto to tu postawił?! - dodał -Ufff! Mało brakowało... - westchnął Trolly, który zatrzymał się centymetry przed ścianą - Matsu, ogarnij się i chodź! - dodał ze spokojem -Ehh, no dobra - po tych słowach ruszyli dalej 5 minut później... -Powiem, że to miasto jest piękne, żywe, ale ciasne - powiedział chłopak, wciąż narzekając na wydarzenie sprzed chwili - Że też nie potrafię stawać się niematerialnym.. - narzekania ciąg dalszy -Oj tam, narzekasz jak stara baba, byś trochę zluzował - zwrócił uwagę Exceed, jednocześnie rozglądając się po strzelistych czubkach wysokich budynków - Od tego wszystkiego zgłodniałem - oznajmił Sharp trzymając się lewą ręką za brzuch. - Chodźmy coś zjeść! - zaproponował wskazując na najbliższą restaurację z chińszczyzną -Dobry pomysł, choć wolałbym coś z morza - rozmarzył się, mając na myśli owoce morza i ryby ---- W restauracji... ''-''Kurde, w tym Orpheusie to chyba wszystko jest naj! To jedzenie jest przepyszne! - Matsu wychwalał miejscową kuchnię -Co nie? - "przytaknął" Trolly W międzyczasie rozpoczęła się awantura między dwoma stolikami, po dwóch typa w każdym... '' -Ty k.rwa gnoju! - krzyknął jeden z dryblasów ze stolika pod narożnikiem "strefy spożywania posiłków" -Ja k.rwa gnoju?! - odparł agresywnie inny dryblas z sąsiedniego stolika -Tak, ty k.rwa gnoju! - odezwał się kumpel pierwszego z dryblasów -Ożesz ty k.rwa gnoju! - do całości dołączył ostatni z awanturników, koleżka tego drugiego. Następnie zaczęli się okładać, a w powietrzu znalazły się krzesła, stoły, sztućce itd. -Znowu jakieś ułomy się nawalają - rzekł Trolly z głosem wyrażającym utratę wiary w ludzkość -Niech się nawalają, bo jakby nie patrzeć, to oni poniosą konsekwencję, a nie reszta klientów i my w tym - odrzekł ze spokojem Matsu - Lepiej kontynuuj algorytm "bende go zjad" bo inaczej ci wystygnie - dodał żartobliwym tonem -Proszę przestać, bo zadzwonię po odpowiednie służby! - zawiadomił właściciel restauracji, z pewnością mając na myśli policję.... Tak, policję! -Dzień bez rozróby w okolicy to dzień stracony, co? - zapytał z ironicznym wyrazem twarzy Sharp -Pewnie i tak - odparł Exceedthumb -Skoro nie zechcą przestać, to ja może się.... - chłopakowi przerwało trafienie krzesłem w jego głowę - DRUGI RAZ W ŁEB! Nie no, koniec tego dobrego! - wkurzony Sharp rzucił się w stronę awanturników -No i znowu się zaczyna.. - westchnął "kocur" ''Minęła chwila i cała czwórka leżała na ziemi -Niech to dla was będzie nauczką, że się nie rzuca komuś krzesłem w głowę... A teraz podajcie sobie ręce i grzecznie proszę wypirrdalać - powiedział poważnym tonem do "agresorów", którzy szybkim krokiem opuścili lokal -Dziękuję, proszę pana za rozprawienie się z nimi, tylko.... kto teraz naprawi szkody?! - zapytał wściekły właściciel -Pan się nie martwi - oznajmił Matsu, po czym za pomocą Magii Piaskowego Tworzenia ponaprawiał rozwalone krzesła i stoły w taki sposób, że nie da się tego piasku odróżnić od drewna -C-c-c-co? - zszokował się mężczyzna, a wraz z nim wszyscy na wokoło - Wszystko jest w normie!! - powiedział z uciechą na ryjcu -To ja powrócę do mojego posiłku - stwierdził chłopak ---- 15 minut później.... -Dziękuję i zapraszamy ponownie! - powiedział kelner po przyjęciu zapłaty -Jak nowonarodzony! - powiedział głośno i radośnie Matsu -A ja to się chyba przejadłem.. - Trolly'emu zbierało się na wymioty -Hej, ale nie rób tego tutaj, znajdź jakiś śmietnik albo się cofnij z powrotem do resta... - chłopakowi przerwał charakterystyczny dla napadów dźwięk dzwonka z pobliskiego banku -ZŁODZIEJE! PARSZYWI ZŁODZIEJE!!!- krzyczał pracownik banku jednocześnie trzymając w ręku telefon (pewnie dzwonił na policję - tak, na pewno tego nie wiedzieliście...), a w tym czasie trzech pokracznie ubranych zbirów opuściło bank i wsiadło do samochodu -Łatwy hajs! - śmiał się jeden ze zbirówthumb|left -Prosty trick i miliony na koncie w kilka minut! Biznesmeni nas nienawidząąąąą! - krzyczał drugi -Wreszcie coś się dzieje, hehe! Trolly? - strzelił chłopak palcami po czym zaczął gonić magicznie zasilany samochód złodziei. Trolly rozwinął skrzydła, złapał Matsu za tył koszuli i polecieli za bandziorami -Hę, a to kto?? - spojrzał się trzeci ze zbirów (kierowca) na lusterko - Jakiś chłopaczek ze skrzydełkami chce chyba nas zatrzymać, wiecie co robić? - tym samym wydał rozkaz, a dwójką jego towarzyszy zaczęła miotać pociskami ognia w kierunku Sharpa i Trolly'ego -Kto? Wasz karciciel! - odpowiedział chłopak - Ryk Smoka Piasku! - wykonał atak "z paszcza" jednocześnie unikając kul ognia, jednak samochód zrobił unik a sam pocisk poleciał dalej a następnie skierował się ku niebu -Patrzcie, "Buk" eskejpów! - podekscytował się kierowca -Ach tak? Atak Skrzydłem Smoka Piasku! - Ten atak był na wzór machania skrzydłami, jednak kierowca znów robi unik - Cholera, znowu? -Ten Magiczny Bentley był wart tych pieniędzy! - oznajmił jeden ze strzelających -Trolly, w ten sposób ich nie dopadniemy, skręć tutaj w lewo, zajdziemy ich od drugiej strony! - Powiedział młody zabójca smoków, po czym stworzył chmurę piasku, która utrzymała się przez kilka sekund, dzięki czemu dwójka przyjaciół zniknęła z pola widzenia -Nie widzę ich, czyżby odpuścili?? - zapytał z uśmieszkiem kierujący samochodem, po czym zauważył radiowozy - Cholera, jeszcze ich tu brakowało... -Spokojnie, mam plan! - powiedział drugi z bandziorów, po czym wystrzelił ogień przed wozy policyjne. Asfalt się stopił i poszedł z dymem, a złoczyńcy uciekli -My vs Policja - 1 do 0! - ucieszył się trzeci - Akuku! - Wyskoczył Matsu z nienacka, lądując na dachu samochodu a następnie robiąc dziurę - Chętnie to wezmę! - po tych słowach chłopak zabrał urządzenie, które wykorzystano do przelania pieniędzy z kont bankowych, a potem zaatakował - Ryk Smoka Piasku! - Tego ataku już nie mogli uniknąć - samochód rozpadł się na kawałki, bandyci zrezygnowali i pojmała ich policja -To ja to odniosę do banku - zawiadomił policjantom Matsu, po czym "odleciał" ---- Godzinę później ''-''Maaatko Boska, co się w tym mieście dzieje? Gdzie są służby, jak są potrzebne? - zapytał Matsu -Jedzą donuty, jak to policja - odparł Trolly -W ogóle, to ci złodzieje wyglądali dosyć pokracznie, nakrycia głowy to chyba od skrzatów wzięli - śmiechnął chłopak -A może to były skrzaty, wiesz, takie przerośnięte - zaśmiał się mniejszy z towarzyszy, zaraz potem i ten większy się zaśmiał -Ahehehe, ty śmieszku - rzekł Matsu -No ba, hehe - przytaknął ten drugi Tymczasem na dachu niższego budynku, obok którego przechodzili dwaj bohaterowie.... -Matsu i Trolly... Interesujący duet... - powiedział tajemniczy osobnik o czarnych włosach - Zabójca Smoków i Exceed, rzadkość w dzisiejszych czasach... - dodał Znów na dole.. -Hmmm? - spojrzał Matsu na górę budowli -Co tam jest? - spytał Trollythumb -A nic, miałem wrażenie, że ktoś na nas z góry patrzy - odpowiedział chłopak - Nie ważne, chodźmy I znowu tam wyżej... -Jak przystało na Zabójcę Smoków, chłopak ma wyostrzone zmysły - uśmiechnął się mr. Mystery Wracamy na dół... -Znowu to samo... - Sharp znowu spojrzał do góry - Co się w tym mieście wyprawia?? -Ja tam nie wiem, co ty tam widzisz, ale zaczynam się niepokoić.. - powiedział poważniejszym tonem Exceed -Zaś mnie bardzo interesuje, kto nas podgląda... - zaintrygował się Matsu - Nie lubię, gdy ktoś mnie śle... - dodał, po czym przerwał mu błysk na niebie - Błysk?? W środku lata? Co jest tutaj grane? - zdziwił się -Od dawna nie czułem się tak dziwnie - dodał Trolly ---- Dwie godziny później -Uff, w końcu jesteśmy na obrzeżach, muszę przyznać, że centrum wygląda stąd naprawdę niesamowicie - przyznał Matsu -Taaa, za to teraz zamiast wielkich wieżowców i kopuł laboratoryjnych widzimy domy jednorodzinne oraz rezydencje bogatszych typa - zaznaczył Trolly -Ta posiadłość wygląda bardzo fajnie - uśmiechnął się Matsu - "Zakon Świtu"... Zaraz... TO JEST SIEDZIBA ZAKONU ŚWITU?! - zapytał ze zdumieniem Sharp -Aye, na to wygląda.. Wiedziałem, że mają siedzibę w Orpheusie, ale nie sądziłem, że to będzie taka wypasiona chałupa! - Trolly stwierdził również ze zdumieniem -Zaskoczeni, co? - ujawnił się wcześniej ukazany tajemniczy typek -Taa... W ogóle to kim ty jesteś? - zapytał smoczy zabójca - To ty mnie śledziłeś w mieście? -Tak, to byłem ja - odpowiedział ze spokojem - Śledziłem cię tylko dlatego, gdyż zaimponowałeś mi swoimi umiejętnościami, w tym współpracą ze swoim towarzyszem. Zanim spytasz w stylu "To ty wszystko widziałeś?!" uprzedzę; Tak, widziałem wszystko. - odpowiedział -Sorki, ale wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie Matsu.. - oznajmił Trollythumb|300px -Hmm, wygląda na to, że nie słyszeliście o mnie. Jestem Rogue Yoake - przedstawił się nieznajomy -Rogue Yoake?! A więc jesteś mistrzem tego tutaj zakonu?! - zszokował się Matsu -Jasny gwint, sam mistrz!! - krzyknął Exceed -Nie tylko wy jesteście w szoku, hehe. W końcu od dawna nie widuje się już w dzisiejszych czasach Zabójców Smoków - oznajmił Rogue -Jeny, co się dzisiaj odbenedyktynia - pomyślał Matsu -W każdym bądź razie obydwaj mi zaimponowaliście, ale mam wrażenie, że wyglądacie na kogoś, kto nie ma gdzie się zbytnio podziać - zauważył brunet -Nie da się nie zauważyć, w końcu jesteśmy niczym koczownicy; nie mamy stałego domu - przyznał smoczy mag -W takim razie drzwi naszego zakonu są dla was otwarte, sądzę, że będziecie do nas idealnie pasować - powiedział Yoake -S-słyszałeś to, Trolly?? - zapytał Matsu, jednocześnie robiąc gały na pół ryjca -My... mamy szansę dołączyć tutaj? - odparł pytaniem Trolly, będąc równie zaskoczonym -To jak, chłopaki? - zapytał z uśmiechem -Idziemy! - powiedzieli głośno obaj -Zapraszam więc! - mistrz otworzył bramę i skierował się w stronę posiadłości, a Matsu z Trollym poszli zaraz za nim ''CDN....'' Kategoria:Seria Order of the Dawn Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Opowiadania